


Você e maçãs

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soobaek, baeksoo - Freeform, kinda angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Ingredientes da receita para um verão perfeito. [B A E K S O O]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 2





	Você e maçãs

— Por favor, não faça — ele pediu, a expressão sinceramente preocupada enquanto Baekhyun escalava a árvore em busca da última maçã que ela sustentava, bem no topo.

— Por que não, Soo? — segurando um dos galhos com firmeza, Baekhyun desceu o olhar até o mais novo, sorrindo na sua direção quando percebeu as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse lhe dando uma bronca. Adorava ver como ele se importava quando o encarava daquele jeito.

— Se você cair daí, eu não vou poder te segurar — justificou.

Embora fosse uma preocupação genuína, Baekhyun soprou um riso e continuou a subir.

— Mas eu não vou cair. E quero te dar esse presente. Lembra quantas vezes você já reclamou de vontade de comer maçã desde que chegou, no início do verão?

Kyungsoo se lembrava.

Ele não aceitava que um verão fosse um verão se não houvessem as maçãs.

Mas não importava naquela hora, pois só a ideia de ver Baekhyun se machucando sem poder fazer nada para impedir um ferimento grave partia seu coração no meio.

Podia deixar a maçã para depois, para o ano seguinte, não havia nenhum problema.

Fato era que desde que se conhecia por gente, encontrava Baekhyun naquela floresta, todo verão, sem exceção. A maçã era algo como uma tradição apenas deles; foi dessa forma que se conheceram, comendo maçãs, e assim passavam todos os verões de todos os anos. Contudo, a natureza não parecia muito de bem com a vida naquele ano, talvez influência daquela porra de fábrica que tinham instalado aos arredores ou qualquer outra coisa maligna assim. O caso era que ainda não tinham comido a bendita da maçã e Baekhyun parecia bastante disposto a buscar aquela, a única que havia crescido naquele ano.

Mas, caso acontecesse algo ruim, Kyungsoo estava de mãos atadas.

Se tivesse que explicar a situação num resumo, Kyungsoo diria: estou apaixonado por um demônio que não pode ser tocado, caso contrário, morrerá. Mas havia tantos níveis inacreditáveis naquela afirmação que ele optaria por nunca ter que explicar nada para ninguém.

Para sua sorte, Baekhyun não caiu, nem sequer escorregou.

Trouxe a maçã até o gramado, estendendo-a na sua direção para que pudesse comê-la.

— Aproveita sua maçã — disse, sorridente. — Mas, antes, senta aqui comigo.

Ele havia se acomodado sobre a grama, deu dois tapinhas no chão a sua frente e Kyungsoo não resistiu ao convite; se sentou de frente para Baekhyun, deixando uma mordida generosa na lateral da maçã enquanto o observava buscando um graveto miúdo que estava caído aos pés da macieira. Após isso, sentiu como se a alma estivesse sendo tomada pelo demônio quando foi encarado nos olhos e, em seguida, sentiu uma carícia suave ao lado do rosto. Era Baekhyun, segurando o graveto fino e roçando-o de leve em seu rosto, no seu próprio modo de fazer carinho.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu evitar o sorriso tímido.

— Eu queria te abraçar — ouviu Baekhyun dizer, suspirando pesado. — Não me importaria de ter que morrer para isso.

Por um instante, Kyungsoo sentiu-se egoísta por desejar o mesmo.


End file.
